Seules les étoiles regardaient
by NyuAka
Summary: Quelque fois, c'est dans les heures de grands désespoirs que nous réalisons ce que nous désirons véritablement et que nous trouvons la force de créer quelque chose de nouveau. Histoire reprenant après la Désolation de Smaug. Jugé M pour de futurs chapitres. TRADUIT DE L'ANGLAIS "Only the Stars Were Watching" de Amber815 avec son aimable autorisation !
1. PROLOGUE

_Note de l'Auteure : En Décembre 2013 j'ai été voir la Désolation de Smaug au cinéma, et je suis tombée amoureuse du couple Tauriel/Kili. Ceci est ma vision de leur romance, ce sera surtout de la romance, mais il y aura aussi des retournements de situation. Je vous encourage à ne pas la lire si ce couple ne vous plait pas. Je sais également que ce qui arrivera dans cette histoire ne se passera surement pas dans le 3ème film - et c'est exactement pourquoi je l'ai écrit._  
 _C'est jugé M à cause du contenu mature qui arrivera dans de futurs chapitres. Je posterais des avertissements._  
 _Il s'agit de la première fanfiction que je publie - alors s'il vous plait soyez diplomate vos commentaires !_  
 _Et enfin bonne lecture à tous !  
Disclaimer : Le Hobbit ne m'appartiens pas.  
_

 **Note de la Traductrice : Alors voilà ! Je me suis lancée dans cette traduction après avoir constaté qu'on manque cruellement de fanfic sur ce couple ! Et comme j'ai énormément appréciée celle-là je voulais la rendre disponible pour tous ! J'ai pris un peu d'avance avant de la publier, je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. Sachez que cette fanfiction est finis depuis 2014, et qu'elle a même une suite elle aussi déjà fini (en 2015).  
Pour la traduction je vais traduire également les noms (Laketown - Lacville par exemple), mais je vais laisser les règles du dialogue anglais, donc sans tirets comme on le fait en Français. C'est surtout parce que ça fait moins de boulot ! (paresse vous avez dit ?)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je tacherais de les traduire à l'auteure originale.**

 **Disclaimer : Le Hobbit appartiens à J.R.R Tolkien et ses descendants, l'histoire originale de cette fanfiction appartient quand à elle à Amber815 !**

* * *

 _Quand une personne désire véritablement quelque chose, l'univers entier conspire pour aider cette personne à réaliser son rêve._

 _Paulo Coelho_

 **Prologue**

"Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu m'aimer ?"

Fili grimaça, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la maison de Bard, espérant qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour prêter attention à Kili et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. A quoi est-ce que son petit frère pouvait bien penser ? Parler d'amour à un elfe, de tout les êtres de la Terre-du-Milieu. Il voyait déjà l'immense malaise que ressentira Kili en sachant les mots qu'il a prononcé, étant dût - sans aucun doute - à un délire fébrile causé par le poison.

Fili se décala légèrement du banc sur lequel il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au visage de la femme elfe, essayant de jauger sa réaction, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas irrémédiablement offensée par les divagations du jeune nain. Il n'aurait jamais penser dire ça d'un elfe, mais il voulait désespérément qu'elle reste -désormais elle et ses guérisons elfiques sont la seule chance que son petit frère a.

A son plus grand étonnement, ce que Fili vu sur le visage de l'elfe n'était ni de la colère, ni un quelconque sentiment d'offense. Son visage ne portait même pas cet air stoïque propre des elfes, touchés uniquement par un peu de confusion et, rarement, de la détresse. Au lieu de tout cela, il vu une variété d'émotions passés sur le visage de la femme elfe aux cheveux roux - de l'hésitation, de la curiosité et un peu de ce que Fili crût être une véritable affection.

Il regarda Kili soulever son bras avec difficulté, ses doigts caressant la fine main de l'elfe si doucement, leurs doigts s'entrelacer délicatement, tendrement. Fili fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs. Ceci n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Comme cela pourrait... Oui, Kili a été inhabituellement renfermé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les salles de Thranduil. Mais sa blessure et l'infection qui s'ensuivit lui avait suffit d'explication satisfaisante au vu des circonstances. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans les geôles du Roi Elfe, une ou deux fois il a put entendre son petit frère parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'avait définitivement pas une voix de nain... Mais tout de même.

Jetant un coup d'œil au visage de Kili, et voyant les émotions de la femme elfe se refléter sur son visage, Fili s'entendit lui-même dire "Oin, Bofur, allons-y. Nous devrions nous assurer que ces foutus Orcs ne s'attardent pas juste au-dehors." Se tournant vers Sigrid il ajouta "Je vous remercie, ainsi que votre sœur pour votre aide. Vous avez énormément aidé mon frère. Reposez vous désormais. J'ai le pressentiment que d'autres problèmes planent sur nos têtes."

 _Que fais-tu ?!_ Il ignora ses pensées. _Tu ne peux pas laisser Kili alors qu'il souffre encore. Tu as promis mère de t'occuper de lui, jusqu'au bout._

Allant à l'encontre de ses instincts protecteurs purement fraternel, il se força à s'éloigner de la table. Oin et Bofur le suivant vers la porte, avec des visages confus. Peu importe ce que ce qui arrivait - _ou pas !_ \- entre Kili et la femme elfe, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'essayer et de faire en sorte que peu soit au courant.

Il grogna intérieurement. Si la dernière folie de son frère s'ébruitait parmi les autres nains de la compagnie, le pauvre garçon ne vivra jamais assez longtemps pour en voir le bout.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tauriel abaissa son regard sur le jeune nain allongé sur la table en face d'elle, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un elfe se laisse submerger par ses émotions, alors pour Tauriel ce n'était pas habituel du tout de se sentir déchirée par des sentiments contradictoires.

 _Soulagée._ Elle l'avait fait à temps, trouver Kili avant qu'il ne soit complètement emporté dans le monde des ténèbres, à tout jamais perdu.

 _Fière._ Elle avait réussi à le guérir, en suivant ses instincts, n'ayant pas énormément d'expérience dans les soins de tel sorte. Elle était un soldat et surtout, un combattant.

 _Doute. Hésitation._ Elle ne devrait pas être là, n'aurait jamais dut venir, ne devrait pas rester. Moins que tout laissé le nain la toucher, tendrement.

Les yeux de Kili se fermèrent à nouveau. Elle réalisa alors soudainement où elle se trouvait pour la première fois, étant entrée dans cette état de transe durant le soin, un monde où seul elle et le jeune nain existaient. Soudainement consciente de son corps, elle retira sa main, qui touchait encore Kili dans une caresse légère, loin, hors de sa portée.

Kili réagit soudainement en agrippant plus fort sa main, désespéré, paniqué. Tauriel s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, se délectant de la chaleur que son contact plus appuyé propagea dans sa main, une chaleur et un sentiment qui firent profondément échos dans son ventre.

"Reste" Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux papillonnant pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne glisse de nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Tauriel jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, réalisant qu'ils étaient en fait seuls. Les autres nains avaient disparu, et elle pouvait entendre les deux filles humaine parler silencieusement dans l'une des chambres. Haussant alors les épaules, elle tira un tabouret de son pied gauche et le rapprocha de la table sur laquelle Kili était allongé, et se reposa dessus, sa main ne quitta jamais celle de son patient. Quelques instants de plus ne changeraient de toute façon rien aux dégâts qu'elle avait déjà fait à son poste de Capitaine; laisser derrière elle la forêt de Grand'Peur, rester pour soigner Kili au lieu de suivre son prince.

Thranduil. Legolas. Elle grimaça. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pour une elfe elle avait toujours été têtue, impulsive, et passionnée. Mais de là à risquer la réussite de plusieurs centaines d'années d'entraînement pour un nain dont les yeux marrons tiraillaient son cœur lorsqu'elle les regardaient. On ne lui pardonnera jamais. Bien que les décisions du roi ne lui semblaient pas toujours justes, elle ressentait toujours une loyauté infaillible envers lui, et n'a toujours souhaité que son approbation. Et Legolas... son plus cher ami, partenaire d'aventure , frère... Il ne comprendrait jamais.

Écrasée par le poids de sa culpabilité et submergée par ses émotions contradictoires, elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du nain inconscient en face d'elle, une larme s'échappant pour glisser le long de sa joue, mouillant le vêtement de son patient.

Soudainement elle le sentis bouger sous elle et se raidit, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il leva son bras toujours libre et le plaça sur son large torse et reposa sa main sur sa nuque.

"Ah, ne pleure pas pour moi, femme, je vais me lever de cette table et de ce - très dérangeant- tas de noix très bientôt" il murmura dans ses cheveux. "Garde tes précieuses larmes pour quelqu'un qui en vaille plus la peine que Kili le Nain."

Il caressa le contour de sa machoir du bout des doigts, avant de lever doucement son menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Avec ce scintillement enfantin que ses yeux reflétaient, elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère et que d'une certaine manière il avait aussi conscience du poids qui pesait sur elle et d'à quel point c'était plus compliqué que ça. Qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, parce que d'une certaine manière, il ressentait la même chose...

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Tauriel compris qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand le regard de Kili descendis sur ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux, comme une question muette.

Tauriel ferma les paupières et expira, rassemblant tout son courage pour ne pas replonger dans le pouvoir que ses yeux exerçait sur elle et au lieu de ça se redressa dans une position assise droite. Ils ne devaient pas. C'était une chose de se préoccuper d'un nain, de le sauver d'une mort certaine et de s'avouer à soi-même - et seulement à soi-même - qu'il est la cause de tiraillements dans son cœur. Mais d'exprimer physiquement l'affection qu'elle a pour lui, peu importe l'envie dévorante de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, de connaître son gout, qui brûlait en elle - cela elle n'en est pas autorisée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour regarder Kili, ce qu'elle vu dans ses yeux n'était pas la douleur d'être rejeté, mais au lieu de ça un désir brute et une profonde tristesse.

Il brisa leur contact visuel et tourna la tête. "Oui, ce n'est pas possible" soupira t-il, reflétant ses sentiments à elle. Il resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à poursuivre ou non. "Je ne suis pas juste "Kili le Nain", tu sais. Je suis aussi Kili, le neveu de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, descendant de Durin. Fili est mon grand frère, mais si jamais quelque chose venait à lui arriver, ainsi qu'à Thorin..."

"... Tu deviendrais le Roi Sous la Montagne." Tauriel fini pour lui, ses yeux ouverts de surprise. Elle se réprimanda silencieusement pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son propre chagrin et à quel point c'est inapproprié pour un elfe de se soucier d'un nain. En tant que descendant de Durin, Kili serait certainement mal vu s'il se liait d'amitié avec une elfe. Que se passerait t-il si lui et cette dite elfe devenait plus qu'amis, Tauriel ne voulait pas vraiment l'imaginer.

"Nains et Elfes..." commença Kili.

" ... Ne vont pas très bien ensemble." Tauriel continua. Elle souris sans joie.

 _Et pourtant..._ Disait les yeux de Kili.

 _Et pourtant..._ répondit-elle en pensée, caressant doucement sa main qu'elle tenait toujours.

"Je me souviens" dit-il, sa main pressant doucement la sienne pour attirer son attention "Je me souviens de ma mère me racontant les temps dures que mon peuple dut affronter après la chute d'Erebor. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment mes ancêtre pouvaient porter un poids si lourd, comment continuer."

Tauriel écouta attentivement, curieuse d'en savoir d'avantage sur Kili et sur sa vie.

" 'Kili' ma mère me dit, 'les tragédies peuvent être une chose curieuse. Elles peuvent briser des familles, séparer des amants, détruire les vies que les gens ont mis si longtemps à construire. Mais quelque fois, les tragédies peuvent aussi amener à une certaine clarté. J'ai vu des gens se lier en temps de dure période que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Construisant des amitiés où avant il n'y avait que de l'animosité, construisant un futur alors qu'avant cela il n'y avait qu'un grand vide et de l'indifférence. Quelque fois, c'est dans les heures de grands désespoirs que nous réalisons ce que nous désirons véritablement et que nous trouvons la force de créer quelque chose de nouveau."

Kili garda le silence un moment. Puis il souri à Tauriel "Quelque fois, ma mère sait choisir ses mots. Quand elle n'est pas en train de s'arracher les cheveux face à l'insouciance de moi et mon frère."

Tauriel redevint sérieuse. "Et as-tu trouvé, ce que tu désires véritablement, Kili ?"

Elle n'aurait pas dut demander ça, mais pour une quelconque raison, elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire à haute voix. Seulement pour ressentir cette pique de plaisir et de joie encore une fois, qu'elle ressentis lorsqu'il parlait de ses sentiments pour elle durant sa fièvre.

Kili détourna les yeux, ayant l'air plutôt embarrassé. Lorsque ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux de Tauriel une nouvelle fois, ils étaient remplis de tendresse.

" Je désire-"

Il fut interrompus par un terrible grondement, puis la terre se mit à trembler.

Tauriel et Kili se regardèrent l'un l'autre, tout deux une expression de panique sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas besoin de Fili -qui ouvrit la porte soudainement en hurlant "Smaug ! Il arrive !" - pour savoir qu'ils étaient condamnés.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

_Note de l'Auteure : J'ai mis une petite élipse ici... J'ai décidé de laisser l'histoire de l'attaque de Smaug sur Lacville à Peter Jackson et le troisième film ;)_ **(Ndlt: le film n'était pas encore sortis au moment où elle a écrit ce chapitre.)** _J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 **Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre je le trouve tout choupie, j'ai absolument essayé de faire passer toute la tendresse que l'auteure a mis en forme. J'espère avoir réussi !**

 **J'ai bien réfléchis, et je pense qu'au moment où les chapitres passeront en M pour des passages osés, je me permettrais d'écrire librement tout en suivant plus ou moins l'action originale. Ces moments sont particuliers, et je sens que si je devais les traduire aussi directement, il y aurait un malaise et ils ne rempliraient pas leur rôle.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et ses descendants, l'histoire originale à Amber815.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Smaug est mort.

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient tué le dragon qui résidait dans les salles des ancêtres de Kili pendant tant d'années. Kili ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement de tous les événements de ces dernières heures, mais il était sûr d'une chose; Smaug est mort.

Alors qu'il traînait son corps toujours faible à travers ce qui restait de Lacville, il vu les autres traverser les débris, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé -Kili grimaça intérieurement - les personnes qui avaient disparus durant le chaos que Smaug a amené sur cette ville.

Sa jambe trembla de douleur, la blessure dut à la flèche de l'orc n'était pas tout à fait guéris à cause de tout les efforts qu'il a exercé dessus. Mais il était chanceux - malgré la lenteur dut à sa blessure il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans gros dégâts, uniquement des égratignures et de légères brûlures. Il pourrait en dire autant de Fili et des deux autres nains. Kili savait qu'il devait se sentir béni qu'ils s'en soient tous sortis intactes.

Et pourtant, il y avait une chose - ou plutôt une personne - qui monopolisait son esprit alors qu'il parcourait les allées détruites, essayant de voir à travers les flammes qui commençaient à mourir doucement.

 _Tauriel, où es-tu ?_

Ils ont été séparés alors qu'ils tentaient de distraire le dragon, afin que Bard puisse trouver une ouverture sur sa cible avec une de ses flèche noire.

Après avoir réalisé que Smaug était en route pour détruire la ville, ils ont dut réagir rapidement et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de définir un plan concret. L'arrivée du fils de Bard et son annonce que son père était en chemin pour la tour depuis laquelle il visera le dragon avait précipité leurs gestes.

Pas le temps d'échanger rien de plus qu'un dernier regard avec Tauriel, l'elfe lui souris et fit chanter son cœur, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller dans la direction qui lui a été assignée.

 _Sois sauve..._

Sinistre, Kili réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la remercier convenablement pour l'avoir sauvé. Trois fois. Au lieu de ça il avait gaspillé leur temps ensemble en paroles sentimentales, qu'il savait n'être que des paroles et ne pourrait jamais être suivies par des actions concrètes. Raison de plus pour la trouver maintenant - de lui montrer sa gratitude et aussi la tentative d'amitié qu'ils avaient construite ensemble.

Après la bataille il n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver Fili. Lui et son frère paraissaient pouvoir se trouver facilement depuis toujours, comme s'ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre. Le soulagement de Fili en voyant son frère passablement en bon état fut immense. Il le tint au courant de l'état du reste de la compagnie, informant Kili qu'ils avaient aussi réussi à échapper à la colère de Smaug.

La froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Fili alors qu'il remarquait que malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, Kili restait agité n'échappa pas au plus jeune nain. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

"Et Tauriel ? Tu l'as vu aussi ? Elle est avec les autres ?" Kili craqua en posant la question à son frère et en révélant ainsi que la femme elfe était dans ses pensées, même à ce moment-là.

Fili soupira, jetant un regard inquiet à son frère. "Kili tu ne devrais vraiment pas-"

"Juste dit le moi, d'accord ?" Kili l'interrompis, embarrassé.

"Je l'ai aperçue lorsque j'ai croisé les autres pour la dernière fois. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle est déjà partis s'occuper de ses propres problèmes..." Le visage de Fili arbora de la pitié pour son plus jeune frère ainsi que de la désapprobation face à son engouement évident pour l'elfe.

Kili secoua la tête. "Elle ne pourrait pas juste partir comme ça. Pas après..."

Fili regarda son frère avec curiosité et en même temps crainte.

"Je dois la chercher." déclara simplement Kili, espérant que son frère comprendrait et ne poserait pas plus de questions. Parce qu'il ne saurait tout simplement pas comment y répondre.

Fili acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici deux heures, je viendrais te chercher, petit frère. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Nous devons partir pour Erebor aussi vite que possible."

Les épaules de Kili s'affaissèrent à la pensée de partir bientôt. D'avoir à dire au revoir. Sans d'autre mot il se tourna et boita dans la direction que son instinct lui dictait.

Cela faisait déjà trois quart d'heure. S'il ne la trouvait pas d'ici peu de temps, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour et rejoindre les autres. Ils devaient essayer de rejoindre Thorin et le reste de la compagnie pour les aider, c'était ainsi leur destiné. Ses désirs personnels ne devait pas être sa première priorité.

Regardant attentivement à travers la fumée qui avait envahis les allées, Kili pensa distinguer une silhouette grande et élancée. Sans aucune autre hésitation il emprunta l'allée, utilisant le col de son vêtement pour se protéger de l'air devenu étouffant. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler à cause de la fumée et se retrouvèrent vite embués de larmes.

C'était bien Tauriel qu'il avait aperçue réalisa t-il en s'approchant. Il fut passablement surpris lorsqu'il la trouva en train d'observer autour d'elle avec une expression folle, remplis de panique, incapable de savoir où aller. Il ne pensait pas ça possible pour un elfe d'atteindre ce degré de panique, et encore moins de perdre son chemin.

Il se dépêcha d'arriver à sa hauteur, agrippant doucement son coude d'une main, et pressant sa deuxième main dans le bas de son dos, la poussant à l'accompagner d'où il venait. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur d'aspirer plus de souffre qui planait dans l'air.

Les secondes se ressentaient comme des heures, mais ils émergèrent finalement dans une allée où l'air semblait plus respirable, tout deux toussant, légèrement aveuglés durant un moment. Kili fit de son mieux pour retrouver contenance et guider Tauriel au détour d'un mur appartenant à un bâtiment relativement intact. Tauriel s'appuya contre ce mur et immédiatement s'affaissa au sol, ses jambes étendues devant elle.

Kili s'agenouilla juste en face d'elle, abaissant son visage au niveau du sien. Il entoura son visage de ses deux mains, vérifiant avec inquiétude qu'elle n'avait aucun autre blessure. Son visage était barbouillé de suie, mais il supposa que le sien également. Elle avait une ecchymose à la tempe mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop sérieux. Ce qui inquiétait surtout Kili était sa respiration erratique, chacun de ses souffles produisait un son guttural dans sa gorge. De plus, ses yeux arpentaient toujours les alentours et n'avait pas perdu leur expression de panique intense.

"Dame Tauriel" s'exclama t-il, essayant d'attirer son attention. "Regarde moi !" Mais il semblait que ses yeux ne le voyait pas, ses pupilles bougeant d'une direction à l'autre rapidement.

"Tauriel" répéta Kili, courbant sa voix pour la rendre plus douce, plus intime. "C'est moi, Kili. Celui dont tu dois toujours sauver la peau, tu te souviens ? Reviens. Qui sait dans quels ennuis je vais encore me mettre ensuite ?"

La respiration de Tauriel se calma un peu, ses yeux se concentrant doucement sur lui.

"Kili" dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

"Te revoilà" souris t-il, soulagé qu'elle lui soit enfin revenue.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Kili voyait qu'elle avait finalement repris ses esprits.

Il enleva une de ses mains qui était toujours contre ses joues, laissant son autre main s'attarder encore un peu, avant de l'enlever également. Il continua de la fixer intensément.

"Ne t'en fait pas" dit-elle, le regardant vraiment cette fois. "Ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un moment."

Il acquiesça, comprenant que sa physiologie d'elfe allait l'aider à se remettre rapidement de la fumée et des flammes. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent silencieux, Tauriel reprenant une respiration de plus en plus régulière, Kili toujours agenouillé en face d'elle, attendait patiemment.

"Je me suis perdue" Tauriel parla soudain. "Le dragon me chassait à travers cette allée alors que j'essayais de me cacher dans un de ces bâtiments. Il a dut cogner le haut du bâtiment avec sa queue ou que sais-je, car soudainement le bois et la pierre tombaient du plafond. Quelque chose me toucha à la tête et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée-" Un frisson parcourut son corps. "Lorsque je me suis réveillée et traînée dehors il n'y avait que de la fumée. Je n'entendais et ne voyais plus rien. J'ai pensé que peut-être, j'étais la dernière encore en vie."

Kili pris sa main dans la sienne, dessinant des cercles de son pouce sur le dos de sa main pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle lui souri. "Et puis, tu es apparus. Cette fois c'est toi qui m'as sauvée."

"Non" il regarda ailleurs, touché. "Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi."

Son sourire s'élargis face à son inconfort. "La seule chose qui compte c'est que nous soyons tous les deux encore là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il lui retourna son sourire, et il se fixèrent tout simplement l'un l'autre durant un moment, reconnaissant d'avoir tous les deux survécus. Puis Kili se rappela que cela ne signifiait pas une fin heureuse pour autant les concernant. Tauriel dut avoir la même pensée, parce que son sourire se fana et l'expression de tendresse que ses yeux exprimaient se changea en nostalgie.

Kili sentis un tiraillement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le regarda ainsi, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, faire disparaître sa tristesse et lui rendre la lumière de joie que ses yeux reflétait.

"Oh, et puis tant pis" grogna t-il soudainement, s'avança vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et brute. D'abord elle tressaillit de surprise, mais ensuite, à l'étonnement total de Kili, elle l'embrassa également avec la même férocité. Rapprochant son corps du sien, il glissa ses mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux et les posa derrière sa tête, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle répondit en laissant ses mains courir de haut en bas sur son dos, pétrissant ses muscles tendus.

Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ne s'étant pas entièrement remis de la fumée inhalée. Kili n'osa pas croiser le regard de Tauriel. A quoi pensait-il ?! Elle devrait être traitée avec respect et douceur, et au lieu de ça il lui sautait juste dessus comme un animal.

Jetant un coup d'œil, il put voir que ses yeux étaient baissés et ses joues rougis.

"Je suis tellement désolé" gémit-il. "C'était totalement inapproprié..."

"Je ne le suis pas" murmura t-elle, l'interrompant. Il la regarda surpris.

"Je ne suis pas désolée." répéta t-elle avec plus de fermeté.

Elle leva ses yeux vers les siens, sa respiration toujours bruyante, son visage rouge et toujours tâché de noir. Aux yeux de Kili elle ne pouvait paraître plus belle. Ils se sourirent timidement.

"Je dois retourner à la forêt de Grand'Peur" dit-elle doucement, tous deux sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier que ce qui venait de se passer à cet instant se finissait ici et maintenant. Cependant, Kili était persuadé de pouvoir entendre une partie de son cœur se briser et être écrasé par ce poid cruel.

Il acquiesça "Je sais. Nous partons pour Erebor ce soir. Smaug est mort, mais nous craignons que ce ne soit pas encore la fin de tout ça. Viens-tu avec moi à la maison de Bard, pour dire au revoir aux autres ? Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te voir une dernière fois."

 _Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas maintenant._

Elle acquiesça, souriante, se relevant finalement sur ses pieds. Kili la retint.

"Attends" dit-il. "Il y a quelque chose que j'attendais de pouvoir te donner." Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortis la pierre qu'il portait afin de se souvenir de la promesse faite à sa mère. Il la plaça dans la paume de Tauriel, et ferma ses doigts autour d'elle, prolongeant son touché bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Tauriel ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

"Non" l'interrompit-il rapidement. "Je veux que tu l'ais. Sans toi, j'aurais déjà brisé cette promesse. Sans toi je ne serais pas là. Je t'en prie, accepte la."

Elle fixa la pierre dans sa main pendant un moment, hésitante, puis la rangea finalement dans une de ses poches.

"Merci, Kili" dit-elle, sa voix plus profonde dût à l'émotion un millier de fois plus présent que ce que vous pourriez attendre d'un elfe à qui vous offrait une simple pierre munis de rune. "Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour, à part la promesse de penser à toi à chaque fois que mes yeux se poseront sur cette pierre."

Il sourit, triste. "Ceci, Tauriel, est déjà bien plus que ce que je peux te demander."

S'appuyant légèrement l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir, le nain et l'elfe revinrent sur leurs deux jambes puis prirent la direction de la maison de Bard de l'autre côté de Lacville, où ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient se faire leurs adieux.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le temps d'atteindre la maison de Bard, qui avait magiquement survécus à l'attaque du dragon, le boitement de Kili s'intensifia et Tauriel dut l'aider à grimper les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait - même si dans le même temps ils ont conclus dans un accord silencieux que leur petit moment de passion, bien que non regretté, ne se répétera pas, ou ne sera pas mentionné, ils semblaient tout de même graviter l'un vers l'autre.

 _Ce baiser._ Tauriel a déjà embrassé et fut embrassée par le passé, mais jamais comme ça. Aucun autre baiser partagé avec un autre elfe dans son premier siècle de vie dans ce monde ne lui sembla plus chaleureux, plus vrai, plus... bon. Bien que cela reste une mauvaise idée.

Pour l'instant elle préféra ne pas penser trop longtemps à ses sentiments. Ce qui est fait est fait, et elle craignait que si elle y réfléchisse encore, elle ne serait pas capable de tenir sa résolution de retourner à la forêt de Grand'Peur et de servir son roi.

Et alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne commettait pas une terrible erreur en se séparant du nain avec lequel elle avait formé un lien. Et s'ils ne se revoyaient jamais ? Si elle ne revoyait jamais cet éclat dans ses yeux marrons, ne sentirait plus jamais la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne ? Les Elfes étaient des êtres immortels et alors qu'ils voyaient autant de temps défiler que de vies, ils étaient forgés pour endurer autant de douleur sans tomber dans le désespoir. Mais Tauriel a aussi put observer des Elfes qui avait perdu tout espoir à un moment de leur existence, des Elfes qui sont devenus amer avec les regrets et la colère. Et si elle n'était pas capable d'enfouir ces dernières heures - ces heures qui ont éveillés en elle une flamme dont elle n'avait même pas conscience - facilement au fond d'elle ? La vie sans espoir de revoir un jour le visage de Kili, en sachant qu'il était quelque part dans ce monde, marchant sous les mêmes étoiles qu'elle. Ce serait sans aucun doute plus... _sombre_. Peut-être trop sombre pour pouvoir être enduré.

Et sa blessure l'inquiétait tellement. Elle baissa les yeux, notant son expression tendue. Il essayait de dissimuler sa douleur, mais elle le sentait comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre blessure. Pourrait-elle vraiment juste le laisser partir pour Erebor ? Et s'il tombait malade encore une fois ? Et si sa jambe le ralentissait et qu'il se faisait blesser ou pire, tuer ?

La panique agrippa le cœur de Tauriel. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, regardant Kili avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. Il lui rendit son regard avec la plus grande confusion, se demandant pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Kili-"

 _N'y va pas. Viens avec moi. Prend moi avec toi. Reste avec moi. Partons ensemble, quelque part où personne ne se souciera que nous sommes Elfe et Nain._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer aucun de ses mots, une voix apparus au-dessus d'eux.

"Tauriel. Finalement."

Legolas se tenait en haut des escaliers, son visage vide de toute émotion.

Tauriel chancela, lâchant presque Kili dans son mouvement. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, mais Kili sentis son relâchement et fronça les sourcils, son regard naviguant de l'expression choquée de Tauriel, à l'indifférence de Legolas.

"Legolas" Réussi t-elle finalement à expirer.

"Je vois que tu as usé du temps où nous étions séparés pour soigner le nain." Répondit-il, sa voix n'exprimant pas un grand enthousiasme à cette idée.

Tauriel ne répondit pas immédiatement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Soudain Kili se dégagea de son bras et grimpa seul les dernières marches, essayant visiblement de retenir un quelconque signe de douleur ou de faiblesse dut à ses mouvements.

"Kili" dit-il à travers sa machoir serrée "le nain s'appelle Kili."

Avec un dernier regard pour Tauriel - _colère, tristesse, incompréhension_ \- il poussa la porte de la maison de Bard et disparus à l'intérieur.

Tauriel déplaça son regard de l'entrée dont Kili venait de disparaître, à Legolas, essayant de jauger son humeur.

" _Ma_ " répondit-elle dans leur sindarin natal, gardant sa voix basse exprès. Puis continua en Sindarin "Comme tu l'as vu, je l'ai bien soigné. J'ai aussi participé à la destruction d'un gigantesque dragon."

Avec un grand soulagement elle nota un léger tique d'humour dans le regard de Legolas. Peut-être que ses actions n'ont finalement pas menés à la destruction totale de son amitié avec l'elfe comme elle avait put le penser avant.

"Tu apprendras, mon amie" répondit-il, son visage s'assombrissant un peu "que j'ai quitté cette maison il y a de cela des heures, te pensant derrière moi à me couvrir, tu le savais ? Si oui, tu peux facilement imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai enfin réalisé que tu n'avais apparemment pas l'intention de me suivre."

" _Ma, mellon_ " confirma t-elle dans un souffle à son ami.

"Comment expliquer tes actions ?" Legolas continua sur le même ton autoritaire.

Tauriel l'observa, se tenant en haut des escaliers, elle vu en lui, et non pas pour la première fois ces derniers années, l'exact image de son père. Un prince, un futur roi - plus vraiment son compagnon de jeu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais toujours son ami.

Elle se tint droite, rencontra son regard. "Je crains ne pas pouvoir." dit-elle, sentant son visage rougir, mais gardant tout de même contenance. Si elle lui mentait, inventait une quelconque explication rationnelle pour être restée auprès des nains au lieu de le suivre loyalement, il saurait qu'elle ment de toute façon.

Legolas fut le premier des deux à briser le contact visuel, fermant ses yeux le temps d'une seconde. Il espérait vraisemblablement une autre réponse. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, il prit un ton relativement tendu. Il ne prenait visiblement aucun plaisir aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

"Mon père ne sera pas juste énervé en entendant parler de ton comportement."

Les épaules de Tauriel s'affaissèrent. Mais Legolas n'avait pas encore fini. "Je te fais une offre. En tant que ton ami. Ton roi n'entendra pas parler de tes actions, à une seule condition."

Tauriel resta sur la défensive, pas vraiment sure de si elle voulait entendre ce qui allait arriver.

Legolas repris. "Tu retourneras à la forêt de Grand'Peur avec moi sans aucune autre forme de délai. Puis tu reprendras ta place de garde avec un changement. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois assignée en tant que garde personnel de mon père. Ce qui veut dire, que tu ne quittera jamais le palais du roi à moins qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. Et tu ne chevaucheras plus en dehors de nos frontières sous aucun prétexte. La défense de nos frontières sera reléguée à un de tes gardes."

Cette fois, ce fut Tauriel qui ferma les yeux un moment. Elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait derrière les mots. _Tu reviendras là où je peux toujours te surveiller. Tu n'auras aucune chance de faire de nouvelles folies. Et plus important que tout, tu ne reverras plus jamais ce nain et son peuple._

Ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux, elle tenta de rester aussi impassible que possible. A sa plus grande surprise, elle n'aperçus pas que de la colère sur son visage face à ses actions, mais également un brin de compassion. _Je suis désolé d'être celui qui le fait, mon amie_ , ses yeux semblaient dire.

Cependant, la compassion de son ami ne réduisait pas l'impact de ses paroles. Rester aussi proche du roi aussi longtemps était une assez grande punition - le fait qu'elle soit interdite de sortir à sa guise, était pire que tout. Tauriel n'avait jamais très bien vécu de devoir rester en place. Elle manquait de ce stoïcisme propre aux Elfes, qui semblaient capable de cette gracieuse inactivité.

Mais Tauriel savait également qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix que d'accepter la condition émise par Legolas. Le choix de rentrer chez elle pris bien avant qu'il ne lui ait offert. La seule chose qui pourrait maintenant lui rendre ses prochains siècles supportables était de réparer son amitié avec Legolas. Tauriel n'avait pas énormément d'amis auprès des autres Elfes et après ça, ça ne changerait sûrement pas.

" _Le hanna, mellon_ " remercia t-elle, tentant de retenir la peur et la tristesse dans sa voix. "Si je t'ai offensé je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'espère que tu admettras le tumulte de ces dernières heures ?"

Elle réalisa à ce moment que durant l'attaque du dragon l'idée que Legolas puisse être en danger ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Il souris, visiblement soulagé face à son apparente acceptation de ses conditions. "Je ne dirais pas avoir aidé à tuer le dragon, mais j'ai libéré ce monde d'un certains nombres d'autres fléaux."

Tauriel acquiesça. "Je vois." Elle était soulagée de ce commun accord silencieux de ne plus parler de son insubordination jusqu'à ce que cela soit vraiment nécessaire.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Legolas rangea son arc sur son épaule et se prépara à descendre les escaliers.

Alors, Tauriel paniqua. Elle ne pouvait pas juste partir sans dire au revoir. Sa punition, une vie d'isolation et -possiblement- de regret, qu'elle devait endurer étaient bien suffisant, mais elle devait au moins faire ses adieux à Kili.

Legolas sentis son hésitation et la regarda fixement. Finalement il fronça les sourcils. Si sa dignité l'autorisait à lever les yeux au ciel il l'aurait probablement fait à ce moment là. "Nous devrions présenter nos respects à Bard avant de partir - il a rendu un grand service, non seulement à son village mais aussi à notre peuple lorsqu'il a abattu Smaug."

Tauriel grimpa les dernières marches, essayant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Elle était reconnaissante envers Legolas de lui donner l'opportunité de dire au revoir, même si elle lisait parfaitement entre les lignes : _Ceci est la dernière fois que je tolérais ton amitié avec ces nains. Dit tes adieux, et fait en sorte que ce soit tes derniers._

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure: Plus de "Kiliel" à venir dans le prochain chapitre, l'amitié entre Tauriel et Legolas sera également un thème central dans les chapitres suivants, mais il n'y aura jamais aucune once de romance entre ces deux là. Au cas où vous vous demanderiez._

 **Note de la traductrice: Pfiou ! J'ai finis cette traduction à la suite des autres, il est actuellement 7:00 du matin. J'ai mérité mon petit-déjeuner. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, afin d'améliorer de quelconques coquilles de ma part. Ou bien si cela vous a plut, je les traduirais encore une fois à son auteure original.**

 **Le sindarin que j'utilise ici est de ma propre volonté, l'auteure originale ne l'utilisant pas, et soulignant juste le fait qu'ils changeaient de langue. En revanche je n'ai pas voulu m'aventurer plus loin dans cette langue, ne la maîtrisant pas encore parfaitement.**

 **Disclaimer: Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et ses descendants, l'histoire originale à Amber815.** **  
**


	5. CHAPITRE 4

_Note de l'auteur: Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à faire ce chapitre. Cette fois-ci du point de vue de Kili.  
_

 **Note de la traductrice: Well well well, que de tristesse, mais cette fois-ci je ne l'ai pas écrit aux alentours de 6h du mat', donc ça devrait aller. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers du Hobbit/Lotr appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et à ses descendants. L'histoire originale appartient quand à elle à Amber815.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

"Kili !"

En entrant dans la maison de Bard, la première chose que Kili remarqua fut son frère courant vers lui.

"Kili, finalement ! Nous étions sur le point de partir à ta recherche. Tu ne penses pas nous avoir causé assez de soucis pour aujourd'hui ?" Fili le réprimanda, un poil trop protecteur avec son petit frère.

Kili de manière impatiente, tenta de réconforter les inquiétudes que son frère ressentait. "Je suis là maintenant." Il souhaitait juste être tranquille ainsi que du silence, pour tenter d'entendre la conversation au dehors, celle entre Tauriel et ce malpoli, arrogant, elfe blond. Legolas.

Fili sembla pris de court par la réaction de son frère et Kili se senti immédiatement désolé. Fili ne voulait que son bien et il pouvait parfois être sur les nerfs lorsque son instinct protecteur prenait le dessus. C'était également grâce à lui qu'il se tenait là, en vie et -plutôt- en bon état. L'autre raison de son état actuel était juste derrière la porte, essayant de régler les choses avec ce prince - Commandant ? Main du roi ? Ami ? Amant ? - qui est le sien.

Kili soupira de fatigue, posant la main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Désolé d'être un peu en retard mon frère. Ma jambe m'a légèrement ralentis."

L'expression sur le visage de Fili refléta de nouveau de l'inquiétude. Vérifiant l'état de son frère, il demanda "Ça a encore empiré ? Allons, assied toi et repose toi. On ne peut pas risquer de te voir ralentis lorsque nous partirons pour la montagne."

 _Je ne serais pas capable de te protéger de ce qui nous attends là-bas._

Kili laissa son frère l'aider à s'installer sur un banc, reposant sa jambe sur un petit tabouret. Foutus elfes, pensa t-il à peine sérieux, toujours tellement silencieux qu'on doutait de leur présence.

Tauriel bien sûr, pouvait être très "présente" si elle le voulait. Il sentait très bien sa présence, même avec un mur de bois les séparant, usant de toute sa volonté pour contrôler son corps alors qu'il se souvenait encore parfaitement ce qu'il a ressentis lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes, et la manière dont son corps svelte s'est modelé parfaitement au sien alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, se saisissaient désespérés.

Quelle était cette connexion entre eux ? Tellement fragile par moment qu'il craignait qu'un seul mauvais pas ne ruine ce qu'ils avaient créé. Et d'autres fois tellement brute et intense qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de ne plus pouvoir continuer sans elle.

Mais il se devait de continuer. Ils connaissaient parfaitement tous les deux leurs responsabilités respectives, et une petite, innocente et espérante partie de lui se flétrissait et mourait lorsqu'elle disait devoir retourner auprès de son roi. Kili savait qu'il serait injuste de lui demander ce qu'il ne pouvait lui-même faire - Déserter sa famille et tourner le dos à ses devoirs en tant que descendant de Durin. Peu importe à quel point il le souhaitait.

Il fixa tristement le mur, ne souhaitant qu'à moitié être capable de voir à travers. Tauriel ne lui a jamais directement parlé de son camarade, mais il a sentis sa détresse de l'avoir abandonné, bien sûr son mouvement de recul lorsque Legolas apparut soudainement ne lui avait pas échappé. Peu importe la nature exact de leur relation, il comptait beaucoup pour Tauriel.

 _Et elle compte beaucoup pour lui_ , une voix chuchota dans l'esprit de Kili. _Tu as vu la manière dont il la regardait lorsqu'elle est venu te parler dans ta cellule._

Kili se renfrogna, tentant de retenir la jalousie qui naissait dans son cœur. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle vivra une vie éternelle dans ce monde. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle soit heureuse dans son éternité personnelle, pour le bonheur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait des étoiles, et non pas de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

De ce qui l'attendait dans le futur, Kili n'en était pas sûr pour le moment. Atteindraient-ils Erebor saufs ? Y aura t-il une fin heureuse pour lui et sa compagnie ? Kili ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en douter. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que la défaite du dragon n'était pas la fin des ennuis.

Contrairement à ce que son frère et les autres membres de la compagnie semblaient penser, Kili avait toujours conscience de la possibilité bien réelle de mourir durant leur quête. Il pouvait être jeune et aussi un peu insouciant et apte à jouer au héro, mais il n'était pas stupide. Si le pire venait à se produire, il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses décisions, et à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Pour sa famille, pour son peuple. Ce n'est que depuis peu qu'il a trouvé une autre raison de regretter de quitter ce monde et toutes ses joies.

Sa tête se tourna instantanément vers la porte qui s'ouvrit soudain et Legolas se traîna à l'intérieur - d'accord, avec un elfe on ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser le mot "traîner" - Tauriel le suivant, son visage rougis. La bête jalouse grandissait dans la poitrine de Kili et le piqua lorsqu'il se demanda ce qui avait put causer ce rougissement sur les joues de Tauriel.

Legola traversa la pièce s'approchant de Bard qui, avec l'aide de son fils et de ses filles, était toujours occupé à s'occuper du chaos régnant à l'intérieur de la maison. Kili put entendre Legolas exprimer sa gratitude à Bard et sa famille au nom de son peuple et réalisa que cela voulait dire que les Elfes partaient. Maintenant.

Ses yeux naviguèrent vers Tauriel qui se tenait encore au niveau de la porte, visiblement pas sure si elle devait se tenir aux côtés de Legolas ou non. Regardant dans la direction de Kili puis revenant vers son partenaire, elle semblait juger la situation alors que Legolas ne lui prêtait pas attention mais était pris dans une brève et polie conversation avec Bard, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Se pressant vers Kili, elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, tendis la main pour prendre la sienne, puis finalement se ravisa, nouant ses mains sur sa poitrine à la place.

Kili croisa son regard et tenta un mince sourire, sans vraiment réussir. "Alors, on y est."

Elle ne répondis pas toute suite, pesant ses mots. Lorsqu'elle parla ce fut avec une urgence qui reflétait l'étau suffocante des sentiments dans la poitrine de Kili.

"Nous ne devons pas pleurer ce que nous arions put être, Kili" dit-elle, inaudible à lui seulement. "Nous devons plutôt chérir cette mémoire et apprendre à être heureux malgré le destin qui a été dessiné pour nous."

Kili eut envie de pleurer. C'était tellement horrible; lui dire vraiment au revoir semblait être une totale erreur. Il acquiesça, serrant les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucune larme. Il voyait qu'elle tentait de maîtriser ses sentiments également, tous les deux ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle face aux autres.

Il se pencha en avant, ses mains brûlant de pouvoir toucher son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, mais se retenant. Sa voix sonna comme un chuchotement rauque. "J'ai besoin de savoir une chose, Tauriel." Il marqua une pause. "La question que je t'ai posée, alors que je pensais rêver."

Elle cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise qu'il se souvienne de ça. Honnêtement, ce souvenir ne lui était revenu que lorsqu'il a enfin put reprendre ses esprit.

 _Vous pensez qu'elle aurait put m'aimer ?_

Il continua précipitamment. "Qu'aurais-tu répondu ?".

Elle grimaça, baissant le regard. "Kili" plaida t-elle d'une voix tendue.

"S'il te plait" insista t-il. "Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de l'entendre."

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de se torturer de cette manière ainsi qu'elle. Elle avait déjà connaissance de ses sentiments à lui, mais pour une quelconque raison il ne pouvait pas juste laisser tomber.

Elle acquiesça, son regard revenant dans le sien. "Oui." Dit-elle simplement.

Kili crut sentir son cœur rater un battement et souris tendrement. Il leva une main, souhaitant replacer une tresse de sa douce chevelure derrière son oreille, mais elle se décala doucement, et il baissa la main avec résignation. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer à voix haute passant dans leur regard.

 _Reste sauf - Tu vas me manquer - Je ne peux pas le croire - Mon amour - Je te verrais dans mes rêves - Nous reverrons-nous - J'aurais souhaité que ça ne se termine pas de cette manière -_

Tauriel se redressa soudainement lorsqu'elle entendis Legolas s'approcher et se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance une nouvelle fois. Kili impressionné par sa capacité à cacher ses émotions si bien, fit de son mieux pour retenir l'agonie qui résonnait en lui et pour afficher une expression neutre.

Se penchant légèrement, elle dit " Au revoir, Kili. Je te souhaite bonne chance ainsi que ta compagnie dans votre aventure."

Kili se leva également et lui retourna son geste. "Au revoir Tauriel, celle qui marche parmis les étoiles. Merci pour tout."

Il se tourna vers Legolas qui vint se tenir aux côtés de Tauriel, et répéta son mouvement. "Au revoir."

Legolas fronça les sourcils, mais se pencha légèrement également. Tauriel se dirigea rapidement vers les autres nains puis vers la famille de Bard, échangeant quelques mots en guise d'adieux.

Kili la suivis des yeux à travers la pièce, ne pouvant entendre les paroles qu'elle échangeait avec les autres, à cause d'un bourdonnement persistant dans ses oreilles couvrant tous les autres bruits. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Legolas sur lui, mais pour une fois ne s'en souciait guère. Si c'était réellement la dernière fois qu'il pouvait être témoin de la beauté de Tauriel, il se devait de la mémoriser.

Bientôt, elle eut fini, et les elfes se tournèrent vers la porte. Kili tenta de les suivre, mais bien vite réalisa qu'il était figé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Legolas ouvrit la porte et la garda ouverte. Avec un dernier regard en direction de Kili, Tauriel se traîna à travers la porte, Legolas à sa suite.

La porte se ferma dans un claquement.

Elle était partis.

Le pièce devint horriblement silencieuse et Kili pouvait sentir le regard des autres sur lui. Il agrippa des doigts le bout de la table pour s'empêcher de courir à sa suite.

"S'ils s'aiment, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas rester ensemble ?" entendit-il la plus jeune fille de Bard, Tilda, chuchoter à sa grande sœur, Sigrid, qui lui souffla de se taire rapidement et l'amena à la cuisine où ils reprirent leur nettoyage. Leur père et leur frère les rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement inconfortable face à l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

Kili sentis son frère venir vers lui, pressant son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. "Kili" engagea t-il, mais ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire d'autre. Qu'aurait-il put dire de toute façon, qui aurait put faire disparaître la douleur ?

Kili posa sa main sur celle de son frère durant un bref moment, puis l'enleva gentiment. "Donne moi juste un moment, d'accord ?" dit-il, lui-même étonné par le ton ravagé de sa voix.

Doucement il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers une pièce adjacente au fond de la maison, ne désirant qu'un moment en privé afin de reprendre contenance.

Sans regarder devant lui il se retrouva dans une pièce avec deux lits, - la chambre des filles probablement - et ferma la porte derrière lui en contrôlant tant que se peut ses émotions.

Une fois seul, il sentis son contrôle se briser et tomba à genoux, ne notant même pas la douleur qui transperça sa jambe.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que pleurer et pourtant n'y arrivait pas. Tout son corps se sentait comme étouffé par la douleur de l'avoir laissée partir sans réel espoir de la revoir de nouveau, et pourtant les larmes ne venaient toujours pas. Il se pencha en avant, laissant échapper de secs sanglots, serrant son torse de ses bras de peur de se briser physiquement, comme il l'était intérieurement.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être blessé ainsi. Le poison de la flèche n'était rien comparé à l'agonie que ressentait son âme actuellement. Comment pourrait-il continuer après ça ? Comment a t-il put croire à un seul moment qu'il pourrait juste s'en aller comme s'il s'agissait d'un flirt sans lendemain ?

Kili ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration, sachant que cela ne le rendra que plus malade autrement. Après quelques minutes à genoux avec le front reposant contre le sol en bois, il se força à se relever. Son regard traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre et remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombée entre temps. Malgré la crasse de la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les étoiles scintiller.

Il souri intérieurement, tristement. C'est ainsi qu'il pourrait continuer. Il regarderait les étoiles la nuit avec ses souvenirs, se demandant si elle regardait les mêmes.

Se levant finalement sur ses jambes il se retourna vers la porte, prenant une dernière respiration pour se calmer, et sortis de la pièce. Les visages des autres nains se tournèrent vers lui. S'ils avaient entendus ses sanglots à travers la porte, ils n'en firent aucun commentaire.

"Nous devrions nous préparer" dit-il aux autres, sa voix pleine de motivation. "Il est temps d'aller trouver les autres, et de réclamer notre maison légitime."


	6. CHAPITRE 5

_Note de l'Auteure: J'aimerais pouvoir poster plus souvent, mais ces derniers temps je trouve rarement du temps pour écrire. M'enfin. Voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci suivant Tauriel. Elle et Kili seront séparés durant un moment, mais se retrouveront d'une certaine manière, ne vous en faites pas._

 **Note de la Traductrice: J'ai mal au dos. Non voilà c'est tout. Il est 2:30 du matin et il est temps que j'aille dormir, je suis censée assurer un cour demain. A très bientôt !**

 **Disclaimer: Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et à ses descendants. L'histoire originale appartient quand à elle à Amber815.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Tauriel se tenait à la balustrade du navire qui les amènerait à traverser le lac, le regard fixé sur Lacville seulement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, la forme de la ville diminuant au fur et à mesure, étant tout juste discernable désormais.

Elle s'attendait à souffrir en quittant Kili avec de très minces chances de le revoir un jour. Elle s'était préparée au chagrin, et au tiraillement de son cœur. Ce qu'elle n'attendait pas en revanche était l'engourdissement qui la prenait - Comme si le monde autour d'elle était opaque, avec un mur de brouillard infranchissable. Même la lumière argentée de ses bien aimées étoiles ne semblait plus l'atteindre désormais. Elle les ressentait de la manière dont Kili lui avait décrit - froide et distante.

Elle continuait à fixer la distance qui s'était installée, les yeux hagards et les poings serrés contre elle. Cela pourrait-il être plus dur ?

Tauriel expira dans un tremblement. Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes brûler au coin des yeux, mais ne souhaitait pas montrer ses vraies émotions en face de Legolas. Bien sûr il savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, ce qui s'était créé entre Kili et elle se rapprochait plus de l'amitié et de l'affection. Ce qui était déjà assez mal, mais Tauriel pensait que ce serait une chose que Legolas pourrait accepter, oublier, ou même pardonner.

Il ne saurait jamais que Kili l'avait fait se sentir réellement vivante pour la première fois de sa vie, comme une des étoiles rayonnantes du ciel. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle mourait de sentir le toucher du nain, comment un regard de ses yeux sombres faisait briller et accélérer son cœur. Et il ne saura jamais savoir à quel point elle était dévastée de l'avoir quitté avant d'avoir eut la chance de voir l'étincelle entre eux se transformer en une flamme vive. Elle sentait son cœur se briser, morceau par morceau.

Lacville n'était désormais plus qu'un point à l'horizon, même avec sa vision elfique il lui était dur de visualiser la ville au loin sous le ciel de la nuit.

Elle pouvait sentir Legolas s'approcher dans son dos, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire. _Je t'en prie ne dis rien_ , le supplia t-elle en pensées. _Si je devais prononcer un seul mot, je m'effondrerais._

Legolas sembla hésiter - ce qui était inhabituel pour lui - s'éclaircis la gorge, et Tauriel l'entendis ouvrir la bouche, mais finalement la refermer sans dire quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de cela, il vint se tenir à ses côtés. Sa main se posa sur son dos, exerçant une douce pression.

Tauriel ferma les yeux et sembla réaliser que Legolas essayait de la réconforter, quoi que tendu. Elle faillis se laisser aller à cet instant, mais refréna désespérément ses émotions. Elle garda les yeux ferma encore un moment et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit une unique larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue.

La pression de la main de Legolas s'accentua légèrement. Lacville disparus dans la noirceur de la nuit.

* * *

"Tauriel."

La voix du roi Thranduil sonna froide et distante alors que Tauriel s'agenouilla sur le sol froid de la pierre, en face du trône. Elle garda la tête baissée, fixant le sol. Elle craignait de voir se refléter la froideur de sa voix dans son regard.

Elle pouvait sentir ses mains moites alors qu'elle attendait le jugement de Thranduil. Lors de leur arrivée, elle et Legolas furent escortés directement à la salle du trône auprès du roi. Tauriel fut priée d'attendre un moment face aux énormes portes de bois pendant que Legolas entrait tout d'abord afin de parler avec son père. L'attente n'a pas exactement aidée à rassurer Tauriel face à l'idée de confronter Thranduil et de justifier son action face à lui.

Il y a eut un temps où une audience avec son roi aurait réjouis la jeune elfe. Fière d'être assez importante pour que le roi s'intéresse à elle, heureuse de pouvoir montrer sa valeur. Désormais, l'émotion qui dominait toute les autres était la peur. Certaines des décisions du roi l'avait déjà déçue, et parfois même outragée face au peu de compassion dont faisait preuve Thranduil face à tout et à tous le monde en dehors de la forêt de Grand'Peur.

Thranduil parla enfin. "Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler qu'en tant que Capitaine des Gardes vous avez juré de protéger votre royaume ainsi que votre peuple face à toutes les situations ?"

Tauriel garda le silence, ce que Thranduil pris pour un consentement face à sa question.

"Il est également inutile de vous rappeler que traverser la frontière de Grand'Peur sans ordre ou permission et ne pas revenir durant plusieurs jours n'est pas seulement une sévère négligence face à votre devoir de Capitaine des Gardes, mais constitue également une trahison majeur envers votre peuple, que vous aviez promis de protéger ?"

Tauriel baissa un peu plus la tête. Il semblait que Thranduil ne sera pas particulièrement tendre lors de son verdict.

Thranduil ne dis rien pendant un moment et Tauriel pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Elle réprima un frisson.

"Legolas m'a dit que vous étiez partis afin de l'aider dans sa poursuite d'Orcs et afin d'assurer sa sécurité."

Tauriel releva la tête subitement face à ses paroles. Legolas se tenait à côté du trône de son père, les mains dans le dos, l'expression de son visage neutre.

"Mmmh," Tauriel approuva, sentant ses joues rougir. Legolas avait promis de ne pas parler de son insubordination à Lacville, qu'il prendrait la pleine responsabilité de leur petit voyage, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps d'en discuter.

"Les circonstances atténuent légèrement la gravité de votre erreur." Affirma Thranduil d'une voix grave. Tauriel trouva que cela sonnait comme s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la punir avec la véhémence qu'il espérait. Elle inclina la tête de nouveau afin de cacher son froncement de sourcil face à cette idée.

"Tout de même, mes sincères regrets sont de rigueur, mon Roi. J'ai agis bêtement et trop rapidement." dit-elle, essayant de sonner aussi humble et déférente que possible.

Thranduil ris froidement. "Vos excuse sont effectivement de rigueur. Aussi, une simple excuse ne peut maquiller le fait que même si vous souhaitiez protéger un membre de la famille royal, vous avez néanmoins désobéis aux ordres de votre roi. Au lieu de suivre Legolas, vous auriez dut venir m'informer de son intention. Vous me servez moi, pas lui."

"Evidemment, mon Roi." acquiesça Tauriel. Durant une seconde elle pensa que Thranduil pourrait la laisser s'en tirer avec une simple réprimande, mais cela aurait été trop facile.

"Bien sûr, plus d'une fois j'ai sentis que la liberté et l'autorité que votre position vous amenait, vous poussez à agir sans réfléchir et à l'encontre de mes volontés."

Tauriel voulut protester que toutes ses actions étaient dirigées par les intérêts de son peuple et de son Roi, et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Puis, elle se souvint que sa dernière quête, en toute honnêteté, n'était pas dirigée par le désir de garder Grand'Peur en sécurité face aux Orcs, mais par un désire purement personnel de sauver la vie d'une nain, elle laissa finalement ses épaules s'affaisser.

Elle savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite, Legolas l'avait préparer pour ça.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui Tauriel, vous serez transférée de votre position de Capitaine des Gardes protégeant les frontières de Grand'Peur, à ma garde personnelle. Sous ma supervision vous apprendrez, je l'espère, à penser à vos actions avant de les mener à bien. Lorsque de futurs privilèges se présenteront à vous, vous apprendrez à les utiliser avec sagesse."

" Oui, Mon Seigneur." Répondit Tauriel. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de discuter avec son roi à propos de quoi que ce soit, et elle ne se sentait pas la force d'être honnête face à lui actuellement. Maintenant que le verdict fut prononcé, elle se sentait vidée, physiquement comme émotionnellement, ces derniers jours la rattrapaient. Elle tenta de se reprendre encore quelques instants, mais ne put retenir un léger chancellement alors qu'elle s'inclinait face à son roi. "Merci mon Roi, pour votre générosité et cette opportunité."

Elle se releva alors et osa finalement regarder Thranduil en face, elle vit dans son regard la froideur et la désapprobation à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais également une légère trace de regret face à ce jugement. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise par la ressemblance entre Thranduil et son fils.

Thranduil acquiesça et l'espace d'un moment vous pouviez voir les milliers d'années vécues dans son monde transparaître sur son visage. Il semblait fatigué. Cela dura une seconde seulement, et immédiatement la beauté froide qui le distinguait revint à sa place.

"Utilisez vos prochaines heures pour vous reposer. Vos nouvelles obligations commenceront au prochain changement de la garde."

Tauriel acquiesça et résista à l'envie de lancer un regard à Legolas. Ils auraient assez d'opportunités de discuter de ce qu'il avait dit à son père et des conséquences. " Oui Mon Seigneur. Je vous remercie."

Elle se retourna et traversa doucement la salle, gardant son dos bien droit. Une fois qu'elle eut traversé les lourdes portes de bois, elle se tint au mur, ferma les yeux et pris de profondes respirations afin de reprendre contenance. Sa tête lui tournait et de nouveau elle ressentis la douleur de son cœur brisé, qui risquait de prendre le dessus sur elle.

Une fois son rythme cardiaque ralentis et sa tête qui ne tournait plus, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un peu plus bas dans le couloir, deux elfes se tenaient et la regardait avec curiosité. Elle braqua son regard au leur, et aussitôt il se détournèrent, tentant de paraître occupés.

Tauriel se décala du mur et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle devait définitivement se reposer - mais plus que ça, elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour rassembler ses pensées et trouver un moyen de digérer les changements massifs que sa vie a rencontré ces derniers jours.


	7. CHAPITRE 6

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà un autre chapitre. Un petit truc avant : dans ma version de l'histoire, Bilbo a trouvé l'Arkenstone avant la fin de La Désolation de Smaug et est arrivé à Thorin. J'ai besoin qu'il l'ait - ça deviendra plus clair dans un futur proche._

 **Note de la traductrice : J'avoue, ne pas savoir si ce que je fais plaît. Je vois des statistiques impressionnant au niveau du visionnage de cette histoire, mais aucun retour. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, et si je dois améliorer quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, s'il vous plait, je vous encourage grandement à commenter. En bien ou en mal.**

 **Disclaimer : Le Hobbit appartiens à J.R.R Tolkien et à ses descendants. L'histoire originale appartiens à Amber815.**

* * *

Le regard de Kili était fixé sur le ciel emplis d'étoiles rayonnantes. Il semblait que maintenant que le feu de Smaug s'était éteint et la fumée éparpillée, elles brillaient d'une lumière nouvelle. Il était allongé sur le dos, à même les planches du bateau que ses camarades conduisaient à travers le lac en direction de la Montagne d'Erebor. Le mouvement de l'eau sous lui et le bruit des vagues frappant contre la coque était réconfortant après tout le tumulte qu'ils - et surtout Kili- ont traversés.

Après le chaos des heures précédentes, la suite des événements apparaissait tout de suite plus simple et clair, heureusement. Ils arriveront bientôt à la montagne et à ce moment précis ils ne voyait que deux futurs possibles. Soit ils trouveront Thorin, les autres nains ainsi que le Maître cambrioleur en vie et les aideront à la reconstruction de leur chez eux, celui de leurs ancêtres, et reconstruirons la civilisation d'Erebor. Ce qui ne sera pas une tâche facile à gérer de par eux-mêmes, mais Kili s'était préparé à ça durant toute sa vie.

Soit, - et Kili espérait que celle-ci ne serait pas la bonne, mais devait garder en tête qu'elle était bien possible - leurs amis et famille n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de la terrible colère de Smaug. Dans ce cas-là son frère deviendrait roi et ils devront d'une manière ou d'une autre gérer tout ça à quatre, sans Thorin pour les guider.

Si ceci venait à arriver, ce serait surement un très long et sinueux chemin avant de pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Les négociations avec les autres peuples devront être préparées - Elfes, Hommes, possiblement d'autres - et Kili craignait également des dissonances parmi son peuple également même si Fili était le véritable successeur du trône d'Erebor.

Alors qu'il était allongé là, bercé de gauche à droite par la marée, il tourna la tête pour observer son frère se demandant s'il se sentait prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité. L'expression de Fili alors qu'il observait la surface de l'eau était un mélange d'anticipation et de forte détermination. Dans la lumière blanche de la lune et le scintillement argentée des étoiles ses traits semblaient tendues et malgré leurs différences physique, la ressemblance entre lui et leur oncle était frappante. Il semblait... _noble_. Oui, pensa Kili, son frère était prêt à endosser sa destinée si tel était le cas.

Et il soutiendra son frère contre vents et marées. Et peut-être, un jour, quand tout ce sera calmé et mis en place, il demandera à être relevé de ses devoirs et s'exilera lui-même d'Erebor durant un moment dans un endroit isolé, un endroit où il pourra respirer et trouver la paix de nouveau. _Se soigner._

Les événements des derniers jours avaient drastiquement changé la vision des choses de Kili. Sa soif de succès et de gloire avait changé, et alors qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour son peuple et sa famille, la chance de prouver sa valeur au combat a perdue quelque peu de son importance par rapport au moment où il s'est lancé dans cette quête. Kili ne savait pas si c'était les ténèbres de la blessure infligée par l'Orc ou la lumière de son affection pour Tauriel qui étaient arrivés dans sa vie durant un laps de temps très court, mais il se sentait avoir vieillis de plusieurs années en seulement quelques heures. Il avait expérimenté les deux côtés, la plus pure forme de joie et le plus profond désespoir. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait mûris grâce à ça, plus conscient des choses vraiment importantes dans sa vie.

Il soupira. Le seul problème était que les choses qui comptaient réellement pour lui ne semblait plus être à sa portée désormais.

Au-dessus de lui le regard de son frère s'abaissa sur lui. "Tout va bien en bas ? Comment va ta jambe ?"

Kili esquissa un léger sourire. "Bien mieux. Je n'ai presque plus mal maintenant."

Ce n'était bien sûr pas totalement vrai. La douleur dans sa jambe était moins importante surtout à cause du sentiment de grand froid qui s'était emparé de lui, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de voir disparaître un jour, les restes de poison parcourant encore ses veines. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tant qu'il pouvait sentir sa blessure, au moins il se savait toujours capable de sentir tout court, que la douleur émotionnelle et physique de ces deux derniers jours ne l'avait pas rendu complètement vide. Et cela lui rappelait la personne qui l'avait soigné.

Kili était perdu dans ses pensées ainsi lorsque la coque du bateau gratta soudainement contre la berge faite de cailloux, et se stoppa. Ils venaient d'atteindre la côte de Erebor. Désormais seul quelques heures les séparaient de découvrir ce que leur destinée leur réservait.

* * *

Le soleil se levait alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de la montagne et commençaient leur ascension. Dans la lumière dorée du soleil matinal, la pierre grise des murs d'Erebor était à voir et pendant un moment Kili fut envahis par une anticipation certaine, en oublia les pensées sombres qui troublaient son esprit. Ils l'avaient finalement fait ! Le rêve qui était sien depuis qu'il était un jeune nain était finalement devenu réalité.

Se hissant sur la dernière marche, ils arrivèrent sur une petite terrasse de pierre, la carte indiquait que l'entrée se trouvait selon toute vraisemblance à cet endroit-là.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse avoir le temps d'analyser ce qui les entouraient - laisser leurs regards s'aventurer sur la vue qui s'offrait à eux - une petite personne avec des cheveux bouclés marron clair émergea d'une brèche du mur, portant une coupe en or remplie de vin.

"Bilbon !" Fili et Bofur s'exclamèrent simultanément.

Les yeux du Hobbit s'écarquillèrent en les voyant et la coupe qu'il tenait en main tomba. "Oin ! Bofur ! Fili et Kili !" Il accourut auprès d'eux pour les saluer. "C'est si bon de vous revoir ! Nous espérions que vous arriviez bientôt, mais nous n'étions pas sur..."

De sa voix enjouée, Kili sentait que Bilbon avait probablement énormément de questions et voulait entendre leur aventure jusque Erebor, mais cela devra attendre. Se baissant légèrement vers Bilbon, il posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda intensément. "Bilbon, mon ami, dis nous. Comment vont les autres ? Sont-ils tous en vie ?"

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer un seul mot, Thorin sortis de l'embrasure, qu'ils savaient maintenant être une entrée secrète. Il était suivis par le reste de la compagnie, tous. Et visiblement non blessés.

Kili aurait probablement du mal à décrire les émotions qui l'assaillait à ce moment précis si on le lui demandait. Mais Thorin s'avança dans la lumière du soleil matinal, sa stature droite et fière, un frisson parcourus sa colonne vertébrale et il réalisa alors complètement pour la première fois qu'ils avaient achevés leur quête. Ils étaient de retour chez eux. Et Thorin était leur roi.

Un sourire apparus sur le visage de Thorin à la vu des quatre nains se tenant là avec Bilbon. Il avança vers eux et vint immédiatement auprès de Kili, le prenant contre son torse. Kili, sonné par ce geste hautement inhabituel pour Thorin, retourna simplement l'accolade. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière et tint Kili par les épaules à longueur de bras, Thorin le regarda attentivement.

"Je suis si content de pouvoir t'accueillir ici Kili. Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir dut te laisser derrière." Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions, mais Kili remarqua qu'il ne s'excusait pas pour autant pour ses actions. Et puis, après tout, il a eut raison. Il les auraient ralentis _et_ il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est s'il n'avait pas été forcé de rester à Lacville où Tauriel a fini par le retrouver.

Kili acquiesça, mais se rendis compte qu'il ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son oncle. Maintenant que Thorin se trouvait en face de lui, en vie et sans blessure, le sentiment de trahison envahis la poitrine de Kili. Thorin s'abaissa légèrement et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Nous parlerons de nouveau plus tard." dit-il silencieux, conscient de la douleur que sa décision a infligé à son neveu.

Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles bruyantes et de félicitations échangées entre les deux groupes, Thorin mena les nouveaux venus dans la montagne, tous se pressant pour entrer et voir de leur propre yeux ce qu'ils avaient attendus durant si longtemps.

"Remettre tout en ordre comme dans sa gloire d'antan sera un très long travail, mais quelques parties de la ville apparaissait presque exactement comme elles avaient été laissées après le départ des nains. Nous avons organisés nos quartiers pour le moment dans la partie Nord de la montagne." La voix de Thorin s'amenuisait alors que lui et les autres disparaissaient à travers la porte.

Kili resta derrière durant un moment, tournant son regard vers Lacville à l'horizon, rayonnant sous la lumière du soleil. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Tauriel, il se demanda si elle aussi, elle était rentrée chez elle maintenant. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et que le prince elfe blond et son têtu de père ne lui faisait pas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il pris une profonde respiration et s'encouragea lui-même à mettre ses pensées de côté pour le moment. Il aura besoin de rester concentrer sur sa tâche de reconstruire Erebor. Et il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas divulguer ses sentiments face à ses compagnons. Ça a été lorsqu'il était à Lacville avec les trois autres - Ils avaient probablement mis son comportement sur le compte de la maladie et alors que cela le dérangeait quelque peu qu'ils ne semblaient pas prendre ses sentiments pour Tauriel sérieusement, il était aussi immensément content que cela voulait dire que rien de l'histoire entre lui et Tauriel ne serait mentionné à Thorin ou aux autres.

Thorin n'a jamais été dérangé lorsque lui ou Fili - surtout Fili - s'intéressait à quelqu'un et quelques fois l'avait même encouragé lorsque cela fonctionnait. Il imaginait difficilement son oncle ravis de voir une elfe aux côtés de son neveu. Kili soupira. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prêt d'arriver.

"Kili ?" son frère sortis la têt de la porte, le regardant avec curiosité. "Tu viens ?"

Reconnaissant de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Fili, Kili fit de son mieux pour afficher un grand sourire. "J'arrive ! Je profite juste de la vue depuis notre royaume pendant un moment."

Fili lui retourna son sourire et disparus de nouveau dans la montagne. Inspirant l'air frais du matin une dernière fois, Kili se tourna et suivis les traces de son frère dans les profondeurs d'Erebor.

* * *

Kili descendit lentement une des nombreuses allée dans la montagne d'Erebor, laissant traîner sa main le long du mur. Thorin a demandé à le voir et pour une quelconque raison, Kili ne se sentait pas de parler à son oncle. Pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il laissa son regard parcourir le long couloir du sol au plafond. Tout était si grand dans Erebor et toujours spécialement décoré - presque trop. Alors que Kili était fasciné par l'opulente architecture et la magnificence des gemmes et des diamants. Il ne partageait pas l'admiration de la plupart des membres de son espèce pour ce genre de choses. Il y avait toujours des choses plus immatérielles dans la vie qu'il aimait bien plus - la liberté, l'exercice, le sentiment de son arc dans sa main, le flou sur les bords de sa vision alors qu'il courrait à travers les bois. Non, il n'était pas un "nain typique". Si tant est que cela existe. Ces derniers temps il avait perdu sa croyance de choses "typiques".

S'arrêtant en face de la porte à la fin du couloir, Kili hésita brièvement avant d'entrer. Il se retrouva dans une pièce qui a dut être un jour la chambre privée du roi, le grand-père de Thorin. Ce dernier se tenait au bout de la chambre, examinant une très grande et riche tapisserie qui était maintenue sur le mur de pierre. Elle couvrait le mur du sol au plafond et de ce que Kili pouvait voir de sa place, elle dépeignait un arbre familial intriguant.

Juste derrière Thorin, Kili eut vaguement l'impression de voir une petite lumière brillante qui semblait émaner d'un petit objet sur une table ronde faite dans la pierre. Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent.

"Est-ce ..?" Il soupira incertain. "L'Arkenstone ?"

Il voulut s'approcher, mais Thorin lui barra la route. Kili releva les yeux vers son oncle un peu plus confus lorsqu'il nota qu'il était sur la défensive, une légère agressivité présente sur les traits du visage de Thorin. Mais cela ne dura qu'un infime moment avant que ses traits ne se détendent.

"Effectivement" Répondit-il. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais te montrer."

Kili aurait voulu observer la pierre de plus près, après tout elle était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient là, une des raisons pour laquelle ils avaient traversés la Terre Du Milieu. La raison pour laquelle toute sa vie avait changée. Mais il avait bien conscience que Thorin ne semblait pas _apte_ à discuter de l'Arkenstone -à échanger- et donc décida de laissé tomber le sujet pour l'instant.

Avec un dernier regard pour la pierre qui semblait si petite face à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés pour elle, Kili laissa son attention se tourner vers la tapisserie à côté de son oncle.

Thorin le guida et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu alors qu'il venait se tenir à ses côtés. "Ceci" Commença t-il, "est l'arbre généalogique de Durin. Les générations de Rois de cette lignée se sont assis sur le trône ici même à Erebor." Il pointa le bas de l'arbre. "Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je suis fier et maintenant capable de perpétuer cette tradition. Et un jour, toi et ton frère continuerais cette lignée de Durin. A travers vos descendants."

Kili souri doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Egalement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr désormais s'il était destiné à produire des descendants de Durin.

Thorin pressa son épaule. "Kili, si je t'ai fait te sentir moins que rien en t'abandonnant derrière à Lacville alors je le regrette sincèrement. Parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es une part importante de cette famille. Ainsi que pour moi."

"Non Thorin, je comprends." Bafouilla Kili, touché par les mots de son oncle. "Tu as fais ce que tu devais. Pour Erebor."

Thorin secoua sa tête. "Pas juste pour Erebor. Egalement pour toi. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas faire cette aventure dans ton état actuel. J'imagine que j'espérais qu'un soudain miracle arrive, qu'il te sauvera d'une certaine manière. Et on dirait bien que c'est le cas !" Il souri à son neveu.

"Oui, j'ai été épargné par le destin encore une fois." Dit Kili sourdement, évitant le regard de son oncle. Il connaissait déjà les prochains mots de son oncle.

"Dis moi" commença Thorin, "A qui ou à quoi dois-je des remerciements pour ta guérison miraculeuse ?"

Kili hésita. Il était certain que Thorin n'aimera pas toute cette partie de l'histoire. Puis il se dit qu'il l'entendra d'une manière ou d'une autre de la part d'un autre, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit lui qui lui annonce. Enfin, pas _tout_ bien sûr, mais les parties que son oncle avait besoin de savoir.

"Eh bien," Dit-il en cherchant ses mots. "Il y a Bofur, évidemment, les filles de Bard qui ont aidées..."

"Et ?"

La gorge de Kili s'assécha. Il se châtia pour être si naïf. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire son nom. "Tauriel !" Lâcha t-il, peut-être trop rapidement, et un peu trop fort.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. "Qui ?"

Kili fixa la tapisserie avec l'arbre généalogique de sa famille comme si celle-ci était devenue soudainement la chose la plus intéressante du monde. "De la forêt de Grand'Peur. La Capitaine des Gardes, tu te souviens ? Cheveux roux, plutôt douée pour tuer ces satanées araignées..." _La peau telle une porcelaine. Plus belle que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel réunies._

"Une elfe !" s'exclama Thorin, perplexe. "Mais que faisait-elle à Lacville ?"

Elle me cherchait, pensa Kili, mais bien sûr n'en dit pas un mot. "Elle chassait les orcs qui nous ont attaqués lorsque l'on s'est échappés de Grand'Peur. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette partie, mais Tauriel a dut les retrouver au moment où ils attaquaient la maison de Bard. Les orcs ont été défaits et chassés loin, Tauriel resta et me soigna. Fin de l'histoire."

 _Et seulement le début d'une autre..._ Kili se dit intérieurement.

Thorin resta silencieux un moment, son expression illisible. "Cette elfe..."

" _Tauriel._ " Kili l'interrompis. "Son nom est Tauriel."

Thorin le regarda suspicieusement et Kili évita très vite son regard. Thorin continua. "Dis moi, Kili, as-tu aucune obligation envers elle ? Pour ce qu'elle a fait ?"

Kili le regarda, essayant de comprendre. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"A t-elle spécifiée une condition en échange de te sauver ? A t-elle eu une... requête ?"

Kili compris enfin ce que voulais dire Thorin. "Tu veux dire a t-elle voulu quelque chose en échange de ses soins ? _Un paiement ?_ "

Thorin acquiesça.

Kili perdit ses mots. Et se sentit offensé à la suggestion que Tauriel ait put agir ainsi pour de simples raisons égoïstes. "Si tu penses à tes précieuses gemmes" Répondit-il plus agressif qu'il n'en avait l'intention. "Ne t'en fait pas. Elle n'a fait aucune mention d'un échange envers moi ou les autres. De toute façon, nous ne nous devons plus rien."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Répondit Thorin. "Tu n'as pas dit que ses soins étaient la fin de l'histoire ?"

Merde. Il ne voulait pas dire tout haut ces derniers mots.

"Oui, je veux dire, nous..." Kili manqua de mots encore une fois. "Le dragon, tu sais... C'était un tel chaos, et elle rencontra des difficultés, je l'ai aidée."

Thorin parut surpris "L'Elfe est aussi impliquée dans la destruction du dragon ?"

"On l'a tous été, Thorin." Répondit Kili surpris. "Mon oncle, le dragon a presque détruis la ville et tous ses habitants. Il y avait tellement de feu, de dégâts..."

"Je comprends ça, Kili" Dit gravement Thorin. "Nous n'avions pas prévu que Smaug s'échappe. Mais une fois partis, il n'y eut rien que nous puissions faire. Cela me surprend juste qu'une Elfe, de tous les êtres, reste pour aider."

Kili tenta de maintenir la colère qui grondait en lui à l'entente de ces mots et répondit d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser. "Est-ce vraiment si difficile de s'imaginer des Elfes, des Nains, et des Hommes pouvant se battre côte à côte ? Puisse s'aider sans attendre autre chose en retour ?" _Pouvait devenir amis ? Amants ?_

Thorin maintins un silence borné, alors Kili continua. "Une fois que certains de notre peuple seront arrivés, nous pourrions peut-être envoyer certains de nos hommes à Lacville ? Pour les aider à reconstruire leur ville. Après tout, c'est de "notre" faute si Smaug les a attaqués."

Thorin le regarda l'œil noir. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y avait rien à faire une fois que Smaug s'était décidé. Ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre.

"Mais tout de même..." Kili essaya de le raisonner.

"La décision d'aider ou non les gens de Lacville doit être fait effectivement, mais elle doit être fait uniquement par moi. Très bientôt les Hommes et les Elfes se montreront à nos portes, quémandant tout un tas de choses."

Alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils demandent ? Pour autant que je puisse dire, nous avons bien plus qu'assez ici. Kili aurait aimé dire de vive voix, mais sentis que cela aurait été aller trop loin. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Thorin fasse le bon choix en temps voulu.

"Et bien, si tu décides d'envoyer de l'aide à Lacville, j'aimerais en faire partis."

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il retourna à son étude de la tapisserie, ses mains liées dans son dos. Kili prit ceci comme un signe que leur conversation était finie et pris doucement la direction de la porte. Il avait hâte de sortir de la pièce - l'atmosphère était devenue étouffante.

La voix de Thorin le fit s'arrêter, une main déjà sur la poignée. "Tu as changé, Kili."

Kili hésita. "pas vraiment, non. Ces derniers jours ont été un peu durs. Je suis fatigué." Il se tourna à moitié vers son oncle avec un léger sourire, essayant d'apaiser la tension entre eux.

Thorin en revanche ne lui retourna pas son sourire et secoua la tête. "Non. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu n'es plus le même homme que j'ai laissé à Lacville."

Kili ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Oui, il était différent. Il se sentait différent. Il pense différemment. A une perspective différente des choses. Mais comment expliquer une seule de ces choses à son oncle ? Son oncle, qui paraissait toujours savoir ce qui était bien ou mal, qui ne voyait que le noir et le blanc et jamais le gris.

Thorin tourna à nouveau son attention sur la tapisserie. "N'oublie simplement jamais là où es ta place."

Il ne dit rien d'autre et Kili s'échappa très vite en prenant la porte. Il marcha à travers le couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir, et s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se sentis finalement à une distance suffisante de la chambre de Thorin. S'appuyant contre un des murs il tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait rapidement contre ses tempes.

A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Il n'a jamais eu aucun désaccord avec son oncle, il l'a toujours admiré pour son caractère, marchant presque dans ses pas. Il lui est déjà arrivé de se faire réprimander par Thorin mais jamais de manière trop violente, parce qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Mais Thorin lui avait toujours pardonné rapidement. Et Kili n'a jamais cherché à répondre à Thorin comme il venait de le faire. Mais c'était avant Lacville. Avant Smaug. Avant Grand'Peur. Avant... _elle_.

Kili soupira. Avant de s'embourber dans ses propres pensées, il avait besoin de se reposer. Dormir. Oublier. Son humeur s'éclaira légèrement à la pensées que ce soir sera la première nuit depuis longtemps qu'il pourra dormir dans un vrai lit.


	8. CHAPITRE 7

Tauriel se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Trois quart d'heure à effectuer son deuxième tour en tant que garde personnelle du roi et elle était déjà en train de s'ennuyer affreusement. Son temps de garde était plutôt long étant donné que les Elfes n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais tout de même...

Sa seule tâche semblait consister à se tenir droite dans la salle du trône ou dans une des petites chambres où Thranduil tenait ses réunions, ainsi que surveiller les visiteurs venant lui rendre compte.

La plupart des personnes avec qui Thranduil parlait étaient des membres du conseil de Grand'Peur qui venaient faire leur rapport sur tout un tas de choses et conseiller leur roi sur comment opérer. Actuellement, Tauriel assistait à un discours particulièrement long et élaboré d'un ancien elfe appelé Maeasson qui a donné "chaque" détails sur la récolte actuelle des grains qui servent à concocter le pain de Lembas.

Tauriel bailla. Le garde placé sur le même tour de garde qu'elle et positionné à l'autre bout de la salle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Tauriel voulu lever les yeux au ciel face à l'elfe qui était plutôt jeune et dont le nom était Thrandir.

Comment était t-elle censée supporter de rester à ce poste pendant une période indéterminée ? Ses muscles quémandaient de l'exercice et ses sens de l'imprévu, de l'air frais et de vraies sensations.

En maintenant un air de concentration alerte à l'extérieur, Tauriel laissa vaquer son esprit et s'imagina courir dans les bois, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle au gré du vent et la terre solide sous ses pieds. Elle imagina les étoiles au-dessus d'elle, petit diamants dans le ciel qui brillaient sur elle.

C'est bien involontairement que les étoiles brillantes se retrouvèrent vite remplacées par de doux yeux marrons munis d'un éclat brillant rivalisant avec toutes les étoiles. L'image était complétée par une bouche sensuelle courbée dans un sourire, de fins cheveux et une barbe pour le moins fascinante. Tauriel avait un souvenir vivace de la sensation qui la piquait doucement sous ses doigts, ainsi que la manière dont il l'avait agrippée lors d'un inattendu, passionné baiser...

Tauriel sortis d'un coup de sa rêverie, craignant de se rendre ridicule si elle ne se maîtrisait pas. Et c'était hors de question. Si elle voulait se faire à cette nouvelle vie et commencer à se sentir heureuse de nouveau, s'étendre sur cette romance qui n'avait même pas tout à fait commencée était quelque chose à éviter. Au moins durant ses heures de garde.

Durant son temps libre c'était bien évidemment complètement différent. A son retour dans la forêt elle avait pensé tout d'abord à bannir purement et simplement toute pensées de Kili de son esprit, et de se les autoriser seulement lorsque la douleur qu'elles provoquent aurait disparue. De toute façon, elle réalisa très vite que le contrôle qu'elle tentait de maintenir sur son propre esprit n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle l'avait espéré. Depuis son retour elle ne s'était pas reposé correctement, mais était plutôt tourmentée par les doutes, les souvenirs, et ce nouveau sentiment, passionné, courant de tout son long qui lui était inconnu avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur ce maudit, têtu, absolument magnifique, jeune nain.

Tauriel repris son souffle et balança son poids sur l'autre jambe. Thrandir la fixa, mais elle lui rendit son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne regarder ailleurs, en grimaçant. Tauriel n'avait jamais été très populaire parmi les autres Elfes dans le palais du roi, qui étaient irrités par son tempérament imprévisible et son agitation. Respectée, oui, mais jamais avec de l'affection. De temps en temps elle a sut attirer le regard d'un jeune Elfe mâle qui était fasciné par sa force et son physique inhabituel. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un engagement plus sérieux, ils s'étaient toujours tournés vers des femmes Elfes qui étaient plus gentilles, plus gracieuse et moins féroce qu'elle ne l'était.

Ce n'est pas comme si cela dérangeait Tauriel. Elle avait apprécié l'attention de chacun de ses prétendants pendant un temps, tout autant que la discrétion, d'échange maladroit, de caresses dans des coins sombres. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient touché son cœur, aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait... trembler.

Et ensuite il y a bien sur eu Legolas, un mâle qui n'avait jamais essayé de la toucher de "cette" manière, mais qui avait, contrairement aux autres, été vraiment intéressée par elle et s'est tenu à ses côtés loyalement et ce, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. La suite logique aurait été de le choisir comme partenaire, mais Tauriel sentait que Legolas ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire ressortir toute la passion qu'elle renfermait ou bien capturer son cœur. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il le savait aussi, malgré ce que son père avait suggéré la dernière fois.

 _Avant que son tour de garde ne commence, son ami l'avait rejoint dans ses quartiers et elle avait finalement eu l'opportunité de le remercier correctement pour l'aide qu'il lui a apportée. Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait motivé à le faire._

 _Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait préféré assumer tout le blâme de leur petite excursion, il avait à peine grogné et grimacé._

 _"Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire" lui avait-il dit, "mais ensuite l'attitude provocatrice de mon père m'a irrité et j'ai voulu la lui rendre. Je me doutais que le rôle de l'adolescent rebelle serait une manière d'atteindre ce but. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très fier de mes actions."_

 _Tauriel fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Legolas qui n'agissait jamais impulsivement. Cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. "Qu'a t-il put bien dire pour t'énerver à ce point ?" demanda t-elle à son ami._

 _Elle était curieuse de savoir, mais Legolas avait juste fuit son regard et répondis simplement en grinçant des dents, "Tu sais comment il peut être, Tauriel. Après plusieurs centaines d'années, même ma patience flanche à un moment donné."_

 _Tauriel avait décidé de laisser tomber pour le moment, puisqu'il semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus sur cette conversation avec son père. Et elle suspectait que peut-être elle ne voulait pas non plus entendre les réponses à ses questions, que peu importe si ce que Thranduil avait dit à Legolas avait tout à voir avec elle._

 _Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre à l'autre bout de sa chambre, son regard vagabonda sur le haut des arbres. Il y avait des pièces qui n'était pas si spectaculaire, des pièces qui se trouvaient dans les profondeurs du système sous-terrain et qui ne comptait pas de fenêtre du tout, mais Tauriel avait, grâce à sa promotion de Capitaine de la Garde, spécifiquement demandé cette chambre. Elle avait très peu utilisé les privilèges de sa position, mais pouvoir observer les étoiles la nuit depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre lui semblait indispensable._

 _Elle soupira silencieusement. Au moins ce confort lui appartenait encore maintenant qu'elle avait perdu le privilège de vagabonder librement dans les bois. Sans cette petite illusion de liberté elle se serait sentie comme une fleur privée de lumière._

 _Legolas vint se tenir à ses côtés. "Une fois que mon père aura enfin accepter la part d'ombre qui grandit au dehors et qu'il arrêtera de ne rien faire et de juste observer, quand il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour agir contre ça, je suis sur que tu retrouveras ton poste immédiatement. Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs combattant et Thranduil le sait et l'apprécie. Il lui souris gentiment. "Tout comme moi."_

 _Elle lui offrit un léger sourire. "Merci. Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de défendre ma dévotion auprès de ton père. Et qui sait, peut-être que de m'enlever de la garde était peut-être mieux..."_

 _Legolas fronça les sourcils en réponse, surpris. "Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais que tu aimais ton poste. Le danger, l'adrénaline, la liberté..."_

 _Tauriel hésita. "Le danger et la diversion me manqueront surement, c'est que trop de liberté m'inquiète. Cela impliquerait trop de possibilités de faire quelque chose d'impulsif - de nouveau." fini-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle avait réfléchis à quel point son cœur la poussait hors de la forêt de Grand'Peur et à quel point il lui était difficile de résister à l'urgence qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle._

 _Legolas ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui se cachait sous ses mots, mais quand elle se mit à rougir en secouant la tête, elle vu dans son regard qu'il commençait à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Et à réaliser doucement qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de son amour pour l'aventure ou sa haine pour les orcs qui l'avait poussée loin de Grand'Peur la première fois, et que ce n'était pas la perte de ses privilèges qui la tourmentait actuellement. Mais plutôt la perte de quelque chose - quelqu'un- d'autre._

 _Avant que Legolas n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce que cela impliquait, Tauriel changea de sujet avec une question qui semblait l'embêter depuis que Legolas avait décidé de prendre la responsabilité de son incartade. "Qu'en est-il de ta propre punition ?" Demanda t-elle. "Connaissant ton père, tu ne pourras jamais me faire croire qu'il t'a simplement laissé repartir comme une fleur."_

 _Legolas cligna des yeux à ce changement de sujet. "Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Je suppose qu'il attendra qu'une tâche particulièrement ingrate se dessine, et me demandera de m'en charger."_

 _Tauriel acquiesça mentalement, se disant que cela ressemblait à une chose que Thranduil pouvait faire. "Eh bien," dit-elle, "J'essaierais d'être là lorsque ça arrivera peu importe de ce qu'il s'agit. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."_

 _"Je suis sûr que ça ira" répondit Legolas. "Ça passera." Ces mots reflétaient plutôt bien comment ceux de son espèce voyaient le monde. Tout fini par passer. Les Elfes prévaut. Réconfortant d'un coté, mais également triste si vous observez ça avec les yeux d'un autre._

 _Tauriel sentis que Legolas voulait revenir sur la discussion qu'elle avait écourté, mais elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas encore prête à en discuter, ainsi que de ses sentiments. Peut-être dans quelques centaines d'années._

 _Elle posa la main sur son avant-bas. "Merci de t'être arrêté mon ami" dit-elle, soudainement pressée de finir la conversation. "J'ai bien peur de devoir te laisser désormais, mon tour de garde ne va pas tarder à démarrer. Etre en retard ne ferait que m'attirer d'autres problèmes."_

 _Legolas lui souri et lui souhaita bonne garde. Tauriel ne manqua pas l'éclat d'inquiétude qui passa dans ses yeux._

 _Une fois de plus Tauriel réprima un soupir. Tôt ou tard elle devra faire face à Legolas et lui dire la vérité. Ou tout du moins une partie de la vérité. Il y avait certaines choses -comme embrasser Kili- qui devait rester son doux secret._

Tauriel fut sortis de ses pensées par les immenses portes en bois de la salle du trône qui s'ouvrirent. Perplexe, cela prit quelques secondes à Tauriel pour se souvenir d'où elle était et plus important pourquoi elle était là.

Rapidement elle se plaça au centre de la pièce en face du trône et de son roi. Thrandir -bien sûr- était déjà en position et lui lança un regard peu enclin. Tauriel espéra que le nombre de tour de garde effectué avec lui sera limité.

Se concentrant sur sa tâche, Tauriel fit rapidement signe à Maesson de se retirer du chemin afin qu'elle puisse visée ce qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle du trône.

Elle relâcha une légère tension sur la corde de son arc lorsqu'elle vit un vieux monsieur emmailloté dans des couches de laine grise. Peu importe, elle se reprit et ajusta sa visée de nouveau. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas impressionné par les flèches pointées dans sa direction et s'avança dans la pièce avec confiance, son regard fixé sur Thranduil. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Tauriel et Thrandir et s'inclina face au roi. "Thranduil, mon vieil ami. Qu'il est bon de vous voir." dit-il en sindarin la langue des elfes, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer par hasard. Tauriel n'en fut pas certaine, mais elle crut voir le vieil homme lui faire un clin d'œil comme s'ils partageaient une blague.

Le regard de Tauriel resta fixé sur l'étrange homme, toujours suspicieuse. Elle abaissa son arc et fit un pas en arrière lorsque Thranduil descendit de son trône et la dépassa afin de se tenir devant l'homme.

"Mithrandir" l'accueilli t-il. "Nos chemins ne se sont pas croisés depuis fort longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

Mithrandir. Tauriel connaissant ce nom. Le Magicien Gris, aussi connu comme Gandalf le Gris. Elle le regarda avec curiosité. D'une certaine façon elle s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus différent, plus impressionnant. Mais encore une fois cela ne signifiait rien. Elle savait à quel point il était puissant -à sa manière- et qu'il avait souvent combattu aux côtés des elfes.

Il n'échappa pas à Tauriel que malgré les paroles accueillantes de son roi, le ton était également suspicieux.

Gandalf posa la main sur l'épaule de Thranduil et le poussa vers la salle du trône. "Marchez à mes côtés mon ami. Mes articulations sont raides d'avoir marché si longtemps. Il y a une urgence dont nous devons discuter."

Thranduil le suivis sans résistance -ce qui surprit Tauriel- mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes il hésita et regarda derrière lui en direction de Tauriel et Thrandir. Ses yeux alternèrent de l'un à l'autre avant de finalement fixer son regard sur Tauriel. "Tauriel. Joignez-vous à nous."

Son cœur sursauta - finalement autre chose à faire que de se tenir droit comme un piquet. Elle se questionna sur pourquoi Thranduil la choisis après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle jeta un regard rapide à Thrandir qui fixait droit devant lui, et rejoins rapidement son roi ainsi que Gandalf dans le couloir hors de la salle du trône. 

* * *

_Note de l'Auteure : Ce chapitre et celui d'après seront sous le point de vue de Tauriel. Et après ça il y aura plus de Kiliel à venir ! Soyez patients ;)_

 _Disclaimer : The hobbit ne m'appartient pas..._

 **Note de la traductrice : Eh beh ! Javais laissé ça de côté tellement longtemps ! Tant de choses ce sont passés, j'ai déménagé deux fois, j'ai adopté une boule de poil qui mord tout et n'importe quoi que nous avons baptisé Illidan. Et j'ai repris un tout nouveau cursus du début à La Sorbonne-Nouvelle. Halloween arrive bientôt et je me mets doucement dans le mood, j'ai si hâte ! Je reprends donc doucement la traduction de cette histoire, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou vous déplaît. See you soon guys !**


End file.
